<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do by Ardania22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238429">I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardania22/pseuds/Ardania22'>Ardania22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senki Zesshou Symphogear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Weddings, maybe slight tsubamaria undertones?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardania22/pseuds/Ardania22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At long last, the big day's arrived. Are Hibiki and Miku ready?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kohinata Miku &amp; Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie, writing this fic almost felt like trying to bastardize the Bible. What right do I have to detail such a sacred event? Hopefully I pulled it off, because I'd hate to think I let them down. Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Hold still, Hibiki, it’ll go slower with you squirming around like that.”</p><p>“But it’s so <em>tight</em>!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Relax.” Tsubasa pushed her fidgeting hands aside. “I’ll try to loosen it up a bit, just be patient.”</p><p>Hibiki sighed and forced herself to wait. You’d think she’d have gotten used to neckties by now. But no, even after years of wearing one for her SONG uniform, she still couldn’t stand the things. They were tight, they were impossible to actually tie, and she always ended up almost choking herself at least once when putting them on. Truly, they were humanity’s most devious invention.</p><p>“Maybe I should just junk the suit,” she muttered. “Go out in my old Lydian uniform.</p><p>“I’d be amazed if it still fit you.”</p><p>“It might! And even if it didn’t, everyone’s seen me wearing way skimpier stuff.”</p><p>Tsubasa couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Forgive me for pulling a Chris, but maybe you should keep those kinds of things at home.”</p><p>Hibiki snorted. “Oh man, she’d <em>kill </em>me.”</p><p>“And we certainly can’t have that, can we?” Tsubasa took a step back. “There, tell me how that looks.”</p><p>Hibiki brushed herself down and looked in the mirror. <em>Wow. </em>She knew next to nothing about fashion, but even she could tell how good she looked. Tsubasa hadn’t spared a single expense trussing her up. “If Miku looks half as good as I do,” she said, “I might just faint on the spot.”</p><p>“Shall I text Maria and tell her to play it safe?” Tsubasa joked.</p><p>Hibiki smirked. “Nah. I wouldn’t mind fainting that way.”</p><p>She tugged a bit at her tie. As much as she hated to admit it, it suited her. She always hated how she looked in formalwear; why bother dressing up in uncomfortable clothes when a t-shirt did the job just fine? But the girl looking back at her in the mirror was just… perfect. So perfect it was almost scary.</p><p>A small pang gnawed at her stomach. She’d been so excited for this day to finally come. She’d spent so much time poring over the details. Now, it was finally here. The big moment. And somehow, it didn’t feel real. Like any moment, she would wake up alone in her bed with the last remnants of a dream slipping through her fingers like sand in an hourglass. Such fine, powdery grains that not even the tightest clenched fist in the world could hold.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Tsubasa’s question shook her out of her reverie. “Ah, sorry!” She forced a smile on her face. “Guess I spaced out for a second.”</p><p>Tsubasa gave her a concerned look. Instantly, Hibiki felt even guiltier. <em>Stupid</em>. Tsubasa wasn’t dumb. She knew Hibiki well enough to recognize when she was holding back. “Sorry,” she mumbled, letting her smile fall. “I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.”</p><p>Tsubasa put her hands on her hips. “Any way I can help?”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Hibiki looked into Tsubasa’s eyes. How long had she spent idolizing Zwei Wing’s surviving half when she was younger? Tsubasa was a role model she never thought she could live up to. Then she saw her room for the first time, and it was a complete and utter mess. Suddenly, her perfect idol was just an imperfect person. And somehow, that only made Hibiki appreciate her more. If someone so magnificent was only human in the end, maybe it was okay to fall short every now and then.</p><p><em>Maybe it’s okay if I’m only human too</em>.</p><p>Hibiki smiled, a genuine smile this time. “You already did.”</p><p>Tsubasa blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you later.” Hibiki stretched, cracking her back muscles. “Man, I guess it’s time. Shall we get going?”</p><p>For a moment, Tsubasa just stared at her. Then, she snorted with laughter. “Since when did you get so mature?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t underestimate me. I’ll be an old lady before you know it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will.” Tsubasa walked over to the door and opened it. “Ready?”</p><p>Hibiki glanced at herself in the mirror again. She waved goodbye to her reflection. “Ready!”</p><p>And the girl in the mirror vanished as the young woman strode forth into the future.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“You seem nervous.”</p><p>Maria’s comment made Miku wince. “Do I?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I still get nerves before my concerts sometimes.” Maria gave one last streak of blush across Miku’s cheek. “And this is certainly a bit more stressful than a concert.”</p><p>Miku giggled. “I suppose.”</p><p>Maria took a step back, admiring her handiwork. “If there’s anything you want to talk about, I can listen. Best get it out now before you end up carrying it to the altar.”</p><p>Miku looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful; exceptionally beautiful, in fact. Maria’s years of idol experience certainly weren’t going to waste on her. Was Hibiki going to look this good? Just the thought was enough to make her flush. <em>Please, don’t let me outshine her</em>, she prayed silently.</p><p>
  <em>There you go again, putting yourself down.</em>
</p><p>Miku flinched. It was irrational. Of course, she knew that. This was her- no this was <em>their </em>big day. It was going to be the happiest day of their lives.</p><p>
  <em>So why can’t I believe it?</em>
</p><p>“Miku?”</p><p>Miku pursed her lips. In years past, she might have buried those feelings deep down where no one else could see them. But what good was it to still be scared?</p><p>She glanced at Maria, meeting her worried gaze. “Is it…” She faltered, gathered herself and tried again. “Is it bad if part of me still feels like I don’t deserve this?”</p><p>“Oh, Miku…”</p><p>Maria swooped in and wrapped her in a tight hug. Part of Miku instantly tried to flinch away; <em>you’re gonna mess up all your hard work! </em>But somehow, she managed to return the embrace.</p><p>“I know it’s dumb,” she mumbled. “It’s just, sometimes my brain goes in really mean directions.” <em>Don’t cry. You’ll ruin your make-up. </em>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’ve got nothing to apologize for.”</p><p>“But I should be happy, right?” Miku blinked, pushing the tears back. “I don’t like being scared about this.”</p><p>“I think that’s fine.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Maria pulled back, facing Miku head-on. “I think it’s okay to be scared,” she said. “Sometimes, Tsubasa still gets panic attacks. Did you know that?”</p><p>Miku blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. But she still loves going out on stage and singing her heart out.” Maria smiled. “You should ask her about it later. She might know some ways to help you manage your fears.”</p><p>Miku looked down at herself. Mercifully, her dress was unruffled. It almost seemed too perfect to be real, like it should dissolve from contact with her contaminated skin. Yet despite Maria’s tight embrace, it remained as flawless as ever.</p><p>
  <em>Almost like it’s okay for me to wear something so beautiful.</em>
</p><p>In spite of herself, she smiled. “I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“I think so too.” Maria glanced at the door. “Well, ready to go?”</p><p>Miku inhaled deeply. She could still hear a voice in the back of her head telling her to run. But there was a far stronger voice there too, a voice speaking in a language she couldn’t quite understand, yet somehow comprehended perfectly. Is this what Hibiki was feeling too? Was she as nervous as Miku was?</p><p>
  <em>In that case, let’s be nervous together.</em>
</p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said.</p><p>Maria gave her a thumbs-up. “That’s the spirit.”</p><p>The door opened, and Miku stepped forward, smiling as her heart began to beat even faster.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It was a miracle Hibiki managed not to faint.</p><p>Forget looking half as good as she did, Miku was on a whole other level. Her white satin dress cascaded down to her ankles in graceful waves. Her bare arms curved into a tentative clasp of the hands, just below her chest. A pearl necklace glimmered on her nape, and the curls of her hair were tressed out like a raven-colored halo. Even through the thin veil, her turquoise eyes sparkled in the light of the stained-glass windows. Hibiki had called Miku an angel many times before, but that designation had never felt more accurate than right now.</p><p>Hibiki wet her lips. She was certain somewhere beyond the periphery of her vision, the church was packed. She was certain her mother was watching with tears in her eyes, her father beaming with pride a couple seats down. Chris was probably in the back row, trying to keep from crying and failing miserably. Kirika and Shirabe were almost certainly up front, puffed up with pride after such rousing success as flower girls. But right now, the rest of the world didn’t exist. Right now, there was only her on one side, Miku on the other, and the altar in the middle of the impossible distance between them.</p><p>A playful nudge brought her back to her senses. “Go on,” Tsubasa purred. “You’ve kept her waiting long enough, haven’t you?”</p><p>Hibiki felt her face burning. “R-right!”</p><p>She flashed Miku a smile from across the room. Could she tell how desperately Hibiki wanted to rush over and sweep her off her feet? <em>Saint-Germain, give me the strength to restrain myself.</em></p><p>Holding her breath, she started walking, praying she could somehow stay conscious until the end.</p><p>* * *</p><p>In retrospect, Miku shouldn’t have worried about outshining her.</p><p>Hibiki was so brilliant it almost hurt. Her sleek white tuxedo shimmered like gossamer, the coattails winking as they flowed down. Her vest and tie hugged her chest like armor. White gloves adorned her hands, her gentle hands, so warm and honest even from what felt like miles away. Her hair seemed to beam with inner light, and her golden eyes were wide and sparkling. <em>She’s like a knight, </em>Miku thought. A celestial knight had come down from the heavens to take her hand.</p><p>She was looking at Miku with an awestruck face. The kind of face one might make the first time they climbed to the top of Mount Fuji and cast a look down at the world below. Under her veil, Miku felt herself blushing. <em>Is that how I’m looking at her? </em>Silently, she thanked the Custodians her face was hidden.</p><p>Her reverie was broken by Maria placing a hand on her shoulder. “Good luck,” she whispered.</p><p>Miku managed a nod. “Thanks.”</p><p>From across the aisle, Tsubasa had shaken Hibiki back to her senses as well. The golden girl flashed Miku a bashful smile. Miku’s face grew, if anything, even redder. <em>Unfair</em>. So many years since they first met, and Hibiki could still put her at ease so easily.</p><p>The thought made her smile. Taking a breath, she started forward at last.</p><p>There was no need for Maria to worry; she was already the luckiest woman alive.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It seemed to take hours before they finally met. Perhaps even days. But somehow, here they were, standing together in front of the altar, behind which stood Genjirou dressed in his finest black suit. Another couple feet closer and they’d be in each other’s arms. Those couple feet tortured Hibiki worse than anything she’d endured as a Gear wielder.</p><p>“Well,” Genjirou said, “here we are at last. A day that’s been a long time coming.” He winked at Miku. “Longer for some than others, I’d wager.”</p><p>Chuckles from the audience. Miku covered her mouth to avoid laughing. Hibiki felt her cheeks grow, if possible, even redder. <em>Well, I deserve it.</em></p><p>“A-hm.” Genjirou cleared his throat. “I suppose this is the point where I ought to give a sermon. Unfortunately, I’ve always been better at speaking about action than religion. And I doubt anyone wants this ceremony to turn into a training regimen.”</p><p>More laughs. Hibiki inhaled, feeling her nerves steady. From under the veil, she saw Miku rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. That’s right. This was a day like any other. Just one more day by the side of the girl she called home.</p><p>“So,” Genjirou continued, “I think I’ll save my speech for a toast at dinner. Today, after all-“ he laid his hands out- “is about you two.”</p><p>He took a step back. “Miss Tachibana, Miss Kohinata, the floor is yours.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The second Hibiki lifted Miku’s veil up, her breath caught in her throat. “Woah.”</p><p>Miku felt her blush deepen. “Woah?”</p><p>“I- I mean!” Hibiki stammered. “Y-you’re really beautiful today.”</p><p>“W-well, so are you!” Miku fought to resist the urge to pull the veil back over her face to hide her embarrassment. <em>Help.</em></p><p>“GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!”</p><p>And with that unexpected shout, the audience exploded into hysterics. Howls of laughter echoed throughout the church. Miku whipped around, flushing yet deeper. And sure enough, there was Chris standing in the back rows, flashing her a mischievous grin.</p><p>Miku felt hot. Then, the heat started dancing. She cracked a smile, then giggled, then collapsed into laughter herself. She laughed in joyous prayer, her voice mingling with everyone else’s, clamoring like bells on a sunny day. The warmth spread through her, filling her down to the tips of her toes. So warm, so warm, so warm.</p><p>Finally, the laughter died down. Miku inhaled deeply and collected herself. Glancing up, she saw Hibiki wipe away the last few tears that dotted her face. It was such a silly sight, such a ludicrous moment to occur at such an important time.</p><p>This must be what it meant to be truly happy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“You wanna go first?”</p><p>“I think you should start.” Miku brushed her curls back over her ear. “Otherwise I’m gonna be too nervous.”</p><p>Hibiki grinned. “If you insist.”</p><p>She reached out and took Miku’s hand. Even through her glove, she could tell how warm it was. Their eyes met once more; turquoise pools blinked back at her.</p><p>
  <em>God, you’re beautiful.</em>
</p><p>“Miku,” she began, “you are my sunshine. You’re the place where I’m warmest, the place I’ve always returned to. No matter how crazy my life gets, no matter how many times I mess up, you’re always there for me. And I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world.”</p><p>She squeezed Miku’s hand tighter. “I know I don’t always get it perfect. I’m a tattered, uncool hero who took way too long to see what was right in front of me. But you make it so easy for me to forgive myself. And if I’ve given you even half as much as you’ve given me…” She swallowed, blinking back tears. “Then I know I must be doing something right.”</p><p>Applause. Miku was smiling wider than Hibiki had ever seen her smile before, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Seeing it, Hibiki was aware of how tender her own cheeks felt. There was no way either of them was making it to the end of this thing without breaking down.</p><p>
  <em>And I wouldn’t have it any other way.</em>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>Miku passed a hand across her eyes, flicking away the start of her tears. She couldn’t cry yet. Not while she still had so many words to get out. Not while Hibiki’s hand was still so warm in hers.</p><p>“Hibiki,” she said, “you are my shining sun. In my darkest days, when everything feels wrong, you give me hope that things can get better. You make me believe I’m worthy of you every single day. And there’s only so much human language is capable of expressing that. But even so, I hope these imperfect words can reach you like you reach me.”</p><p>She looked up into Hibiki’s eyes, still golden and gleaming. “I’ve struggled for so long to be brave. Even now, part of me’s still scared to be honest. But your gentle fist gives me the courage I never thought I deserved.” <em>Ah, here come the tears. </em>“I love you. With all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being, more than words could ever describe, I love you. And I’m ready for everything life has in store for us.”</p><p>More applause. Louder this time. Miku blinked fiercely, her cheeks stinging. Dimly, she was aware of Hibiki’s hand tracing the path of her tears, wiping them up before they could wash her make-up away. Part of her wanted to apologize. But instead, she merely smiled and said, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No.” Hibiki’s own tearstained face beamed back at her. “Thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Hibiki Tachibana,” Genjirou’s voice rang out, “do you take Miku Kohinata as your wife? To love her and cherish her in sickness and in health, to share the rest of your lives in joy and sorrow?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Miku Kohinata, do you take Hibiki Tachibana as your wife? To love her and cherish her in sickness and in health, to share the rest of your lives in joy and sorrow?”</p><p>There was no more hesitation in her voice. “I do.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>A glimmer of light. A small clink of metal. Two rings exchanged hands. On Hibiki’s finger, a ring of smoky amethyst.</p><p>“With this ring, I thee wed.”</p><p>On Miku’s finger, a ring of shimmering gold.</p><p>“With this ring, I thee wed.”</p><p>Genjirou smiled and raised his arm to the sky. “I now pronounce you married!”</p><p>And the congregation erupted in cheers.</p><p>* * *</p><p><em>Married</em>. Seven letters, two syllables, only a single second necessary to say it aloud. Such a simple word to inspire so much joy. Such a simple word to change two lives forever. Such a simple word for two lives to remain exactly the same. Such a perfect, imperfect expression to create something truly beautiful.</p><p>Their tears were both flowing freely now. Whatever courtesy had kept them in was long gone. Miku stepped forward, an invitation written in her smile. Hibiki accepted her offer without a word. The distance between their lips closed. Sunlight sparkled around them. The world itself was singing, with a tone neither of them could recognize, with a melody they had already memorized, with a harmony they would sing together until the end of time.</p><p><em>I love you, </em>Hibiki’s lips promised.</p><p><em>I love you, </em>Miku’s lips promised back.</p><p>The rest of their lives had truly begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. HibiMiku is still my favorite fictional romance of all time, and I hope I've continued to do them justice. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I wish you all the best!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>